Duel Masters Land
Duel Masters Land (also known as Duema Land) is one of the key locations in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution series of the anime. Even though it seems to be a fun theme park which gives joy to visitors and duelists of all ages, it hides a dark secret, with the events and schemes organized by a secret organization which might eventually affect both the human and creature world. Overview and Structure Duel Masters Land is a Duel Masters theme park and is also known as one of the largest theme park in the country. During its opening day, a lot of duelists and Duel Masters enthusiast arrives to have fun. As the park's theme is Duel Masters, their rides are designed as creatures and settings of the card game. The most prominent structure of the park is a white castle that stands out among the other structures of the park. It also has the symbol of the park; an Eagle attached on the front. This symbol is also shown on the Invader race creatures. However, unknown to many, there is a deep mystery within the park. The park was a kind of operating base for a mysterious team of duelists, who later became the ones that will target Katta Kirifuda, with the park's mascot, Duemouse acts as a facade to its dark secret. Their intentions are currently unknown. What was known that during the parade duels, one of Katta's friends, Bucyake got missing and was currently locked in the unknown location within the area and the leader of the team, Basara begins his plan after watching Katta's match in the parade. Underground City Unknown to many, except for Duema Mouse, Basara's team and a few others working in the park, there is an underground city with a team of underground duelists. Some of them can harness and trains for the new revolution of Duel Masters, which was later revealed to be a form of brainwashing. It was later revealed that the underground city and Duel Masters Land was connected to the warring races of the Duel Masters World. Despite Duema Mouse claiming that the underground city was just a new attraction, Katta was not fooled as the dangers he faced to get the Revolutionary cards are real. However he have to keep it a secret to prevent any further troubles and dangers in store for him. Phase 2 After Basara, Hakase, Rambo and Duemouse were fired by the Duema Land President due to their incompetency, The park goes into a renewal and became a more ominous looking fortress instead of a theme park. The top floor with Benny Haha's head is now in the center of the castle and the new castle has the S-Rank Invader mark behind it, as well as an ominous purple aura surrounding it. Inside it were all sorts of strange creatures, such as Zombies and Aliens, presumably a product of the S-Rank Invader heads. The chief executives are now Gen-chan (A caveman in a businessman suit), Chuu-yan (An alien held hands by two men-in-black) and Zon-san (A zombie with a coffin on his back who can zombify anyone or anything.) Details The Dark Conspiracy After Katta managed to escape the underground city and the beginning of the Star Cup event, the president of the park have taken action for their plans. Even though the leader's who commands the trio of the park was not shown, it was partly hinted he wears a mask and a microphone to disguise his voice. He rallies his orders and appears as a hologram, with Duema Mouse as his communication system. It became even more apparent as Lucifer was investigating about them and the link to the Invader race. Katta awakens another Revolutionary card he received from Lucifer after he managed to snap Benchan out of the brainwashing caused by the dark society. Countermeasures of the conspiracy A few precautions have been taken to uncover the truth and stop their plans. Lucifer had taken actions, entrusting his new Revolutionary deck to his sister before facing Basara alone. However, he failed in preventing the Forbidden Legend card from releasing its true power. After Dokindam X was released, Shobu also had taken action, allies himself with Katta and decides to be part of the upcoming battle. He also had done research about the warring races and some of the legends regarding the Revolutionary Dragons for necessary information and a way to counter the Forbidden Legend Card. Shobu later gives Katta a new Revolutionary variant of Bolshack Dragon, Bolshack Dogiragon as a good luck charm for Katta in the battle ahead. Phase 2 of the conspiracy After Basara was injured by his own boss and his card taken away, compounded with Duemouse loss against Katta and his identity as a robot was revealed, Duema Land President employs the new executives with the capabilities of S-Rank Invasion to get rid of Katta from their plans. Members Leader Duema_Land_President.jpg|'Duema Land President' Private Spy Gyou_VSR.jpg|Gyou Cast of phase 1 Basara.jpg|'Basara' Hakase.jpg|'Hakase' Rambo.jpg|'Rambo' Matarou.jpg|'Matarou' Ultra Buddara.jpg|'Ultra Buddara' Duemouse.jpg|'Duemouse' Duenyanko.jpg|'Duenyanko' Cast of phase 2 Gen-chan.png|Gen-chan Chuu-yan.png|Chuu-yan Zon-san.png|Zon-san Important Terms and Creatures Revolutionary The Revolutionary is one of the key races with its power being able to oppose the Invader race, mostly used by Katta Kirifuda and his team. According to Waramaki, the Revolutionary cards are linked to the battle of the two warring races, the Revolutionaries and the Invaders. Its unique ability, Revolution allows either the creatures or spell effects to be used depending on the number of shields the initiator have. Dogiragon, Burning Revolution It was one of the most powerful Revolutionary and legendary cards hidden in the underground city of Duel Masters Land. It was also known as a dragon that exceeds all dragons. According to legend, Dogiragon and his partner, Burning Meratchi holds an unbelievable strength, defeating many Invaders during the war of the Invaders and Revolutionaries in the human and creature world. However, due to Dogiragon's immerse power, no duelist can control and utilize it and also results in mass casualties in both worlds. As a result, it was kept sealed in a high security area and the dragon's soul was kept in chains with Meratchi being sealed in the fountain of the hot springs. Burning Meratchi was then found by Hamukatsu in the hot springs and was received by Katta. During Katta's duel against Gachirobo to save his friends, Dogiragon answered Katta's call, breaking half of his chains to defeat Gachirobo. Dogiragon's soul accepts Katta's call and belief means that the dragon deems Katta worthy for this power. However, due to Katta's unique ability to awaken creature spirits from the Duel Masters World, the Invader deck users of the park sees him as a threat to their future plans. Dogiragon believed in Katta and won his trust during Katta's duel against Hakase, which the dragon then breaks his final seal chains to be fully released. Katta was the only known individual that was able to break the seal chains that was bound onto the sealed Revolutionary cards, in which might be because of his dueling spirit or his connection to the creature world was left unknown. Bolshack Dogiragon It was another key Revolutionary cards, with its power close to legendary status, rivaling Dogiragon and Bolshack itself. and Dogiragon, Burning Revolution]] Its first known owner is Katta's brother, Shobu Kirifuda. He obtained it during his travels and research about Katta's Dogiragon and his own Bolshack Dragon. One of its ancient records was kept in a book under the ownership of Shobu himself. After witnessing Katta's duel against Basara and facing the might of Dokindam X by using his communication system, Shobu decides to step in and help Katta as the current situation cannot be ignored, giving his brother the card. However, Gyou had took a photo of the said creature illustrated in the book by using his Duel Phone, which Shobu had swiftly noticed himself. Knowing that not much time will be left before the organization will find out, Shobu managed to deceive Katta to engage in a duel in order to allow Katta to learn on how to use its true power. After Katta managed to unleashed Bolshack Dogiragon's true power, Shobu was happy to see Katta's growth as a duelists and entrusted to him the Revolutionary Dragon spirit. Before Katta and his team return home, Shobu talked to them about the legend of the 2 Dogiragons, their true potential when both of them are together. He also mentions that both of them are the keys to protect the Duel Masters World. In Katta's rematch against Basara, Bolshack Dogiragon enters the battle zone. With the dragon spirit in the field, the legend becomes true when the seals set on Dogiragon, Burning Revolution were removed after its Bolshack counterpart was present. Known Key Revolutionary Cards Dmr17-82.jpg|Flaming Meracchi Dmr17-l1.jpg|Dogiragon, Burning Revolution Dmr17-25.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution Dmr19-l2.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon Invader It was another warring race with a unique ability, Invasion, allowing the creature to be summoned via evolution if the specified creature attacks. Basara, Hakase and Rambo who are the top 3 members of the secret society in Duel Masters Land mainly uses the Invader race. S-Rank Invader It was a new type of invaders used by the 3 new executives of Duel Masters Land. Forbidden (Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ / Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden) The underground city location was a one of the key places where Zakira had destroyed most duelists during Shobu Kirifuda's dueling era. The card Zakira uses was then sealed deep within the top secured area of the park, in which only the President of the park and Duema Mouse only knows. Despite the card being kept in an ancient seal, the spirit is able to commune to Basara. Basara then broke the seal to obtain the card under the spirit's order and wishes, in which most of it was fueled by Basara's dark desires to defeat Lucifer. Basara was also unaffected by the darkness within the card, making it a bigger threat for Katta and his team as the card and spirit was connected to his brother's past. The card from the seal actually acts as a guide to the real Forbidden. Basara made use of its guiding light to find it, eventually to a destroyed base, the key location of the Antarctica Incident years before Katta's dueling era (events occurring in Star Cross).There he encounters Zakira, who was still alive in a frozen state and became active after the Duel Field was activated. Even though the duel was interrupted by the effects of Zakira's All Delete, with damages extending in the real world, Basara later received the unsealed version of the creature from Zakira and escaped the collapsing structure. During the time Lucifer dueled Basara, Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden was released, causing damage in the real world. Lucifer even left his secret message to Katta and his team in the base, indicating that this card was too powerful to be let loose by the organization. Even Shobu, who had witnessed everything also considered it as a threat which cannot be ignored, prepares Bolshack Dogiragon for Katta through his research about the warring races. He also allies himself with Katta and prepares to fight in the upcoming battle, possibly facing his old enemy again years after the Antarctica Incident. The true dangers of the card was revealed as Basara became more like Zakira, having gained tremendous power and using it for their own dark desires to destroy all duelists. However, it was not without a deadly consequence as Basara almost lost control of himself when the dark creature spirit almost took over his body in his rematch against Katta. The card was later taken away by Duema Land President. Events One of the prominent events is a parade, where floats of creatures from the game appears and the last float, with the park's mascot, Duema Mouse appears and have a volunteer to duel. Other duels also takes place on the other floats. Duel Masters Star Cup This events occurs after Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, giving the staff and Duema Mouse a celebratory mood. Depending on victories and defeats, a wish can be fulfilled. It was later revealed to be a cover-up from the dark secret of the park. Structure Given a set time limit, duelist can duel other duelist either within the park and outside via duel request. The victor will receive points. The prizes received depends on the number of points obtained. Also the top 100 duelists of the first preliminary stage will move on to the second stage. But the other dark secret is that once their points reaches zero, their decks get destroyed by Rambo using his bazooka under the shadows. Despite this, Lucifer was able to notice and monitor their actions while participating during the preliminaries. Duel Phone It was one of the key equipment given by the participants of the Duel Masters Star Cup to keep track of their progress. It also can store points the victor received in a duel and can send duel requests from other users of the Duel Phone. Not only that, the loser of the duel have to transfer his points to the victor via the duel phones. Duel Phones also have other functions, in which demonstrated that it can take videos and photos. Furthermore, pictures and videos can be uploaded to the internet and duelists can use its internet function to be kept updated. It was demonstrated by Duel Blogger NOZOKIN that he was able to take videos of the mishaps he orchestrated on Katta and his live internet stream duel against Hokaben. TV shows can be seen on the phones. Just like regular mobile phones, it can be used as means of communication. The Duel Phone have different colors, most notably the colors of different Civilizations. The participants receive a duel phone color according to the civilization of their deck. * Fire - Red * Darkness - Grey * Water - Blue * Light - Yellow * Nature - Green Background Story World]] The Duel Masters Land is the home base of the Invaders. It has the following attractions: *'Begas Casino': A social ground for both kids and adults, but inside it is an underground gambling society. It is inhabited by Water Invaders. *'Max Speed 5000 Kilo Red coaster': The world's fastest Jet coaster that runs for 5000 Kilometers an hour. *'Battle Arena Survival Guerrilla': An island-like attraction where anyone can experience an intense survival fight. It is inhabited by Nature Invaders. *'Cinderella Castle of Dreams and Hope': Similar to the main castle of the Duel Masters Land from the anime, it is the headquarters of the Invaders. Redzone, Blasting Invasion, Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka and Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army lead the Invaders in their invasion. Trivia *There is a castle on the white castle of Duel Masters land that resembles Benny Haha's head, indicating his involvement in it's conspiracy as its mastermind. *The floats of the Duel Masters land parade are based on Royal Durian, Cocco Lupia, Murmur, Apostle of the Formation, Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian and Aqua Guard. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Land